Black Widow Curse
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: I was thinking the other day about Sams black widow curse and what if she did marry Pete. How would she react to losing another man in her life? And how would Jack comfort her while trying not to cross any lines? Sad beginning but like all stories a S/J end
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:** Post season 8 in an alternate universe. In this universe Sam did go threw with the wedding to Pete.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately Stargate is not mine

**A/N:** I love Comments and they are greatly appreciated, it's nice to know people are actually reading (and hopefully enjoying) my stories

Daniel knocked on the door dreading what he was about to do. While he stood there waiting he thought about a million thing, what he was going to say, how he hoped she'd react, how she probably would react, best possibility, worst, what he could say to try and comfort her. Dozens of different possible conversations flew through his head. He was so worried and lost in thought he almost didn't notice the door opening.

"Daniel." She smiled.

"Hi Sam." Suddenly all those conversations disappeared and he was at a loss for words.

"How are you?" She asked, after all this was the first time she'd seen him in weeks, Teal'c had something on Chulak and Daniel was recovering from a leg wound so SG-1 had some well deserved time off.

"I'm ok." He said still thinking of the best way to put this.

"How's the leg? I see you're off the crutches, that's good."

"Yeah it's ok." He said emotionless.

"Ok what's going on?" She said reading the worry all over Daniel's face.

"Maybe we should sit down." Daniel said noticing they were still standing in the doorway.

"You're worrying me." She said walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Sam," He said sitting next to her. "I don't know how to say this,"

Her stomach sank knowing what he was going to say. "No" She said as her eyes filled with tears. "He's dead isn't he?" Daniel looked down at the ground and nodded slightly. "No." She said in disbelief, "it's not him, it's a mistake." She breathe heavy barely keeping it together.

"Sam, I am so sorry."

"No!" She said again. "It can't be. He's just out getting some milk. He'll be back any minute now and I'm going to make dinner." She said knowing he was right.

"No he won't." Daniel grabbed her hand. "I know how hard this is, losing a spouse is one of the hardest things to do."

"How?" She asked as a few tears slipped out.

"There was an accident. Some guy blew a stop sign."

"Who?" She asked knowing it didn't matter.

"Hit and run. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more."

"I just bought him a jacket." She laughed at irony trying not to break down in front of Daniel. "It was going to be for his birthday next week. Kind of a lame gift, I know." She laughed again. "But he really wanted a new jacket for when he goes skiing." She looked at the ground "the rest of his gift was coming in the mail." She started to tear up again. "What am I supposed to do then?" she asked. "I mean what am I supposed to do when he gets mail and bills and letters, and oh gosh how am I supposed to tell his family?" All the questions rushed out at once. "I can't do this, Daniel." Her lip was quivering as she fought back the tears.

"I'm know it seems that way but you're a strong woman, you'll get through this, and you don't have to do it alone you know." He rubbed her back. "I'm here and Cassie's here and I'm sure Jack is. We're all here for you. Hell I bet even Teal'c is ready to provide emotional support." Sam smiled a little at his joke and then the two sat in silence for a while.

Sam finally broke the silence and looked at Daniel, "He's really gone isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah he is." Daniel nodded. "Come here" Daniel put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close while she finally gave in and let the tears rush out. "It'll be ok." He reassured her, patting her head not sure what else to do.

"No it won't." she said pulling her head away from him. By this point she was full blown sobbing and Daniel could barely make out her words. "It won't be ok!" She said again. "My husband is dead! I will never see him again! And I didn't even get to say goodbye!" She was now yelling at Daniel.

"I know it feels like that, I've been there," he reminded her. "But I promise it will get easier."

She stopped yelling and put her head back on his shoulder crying, "I didn't even get to say goodbye." She said again.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" Jack asked walking over to Daniel and nodding his head towards Sam.

"Well it's her husband's wake. How do you think she is?" Daniel said looking at Sam who was actually doing a good job pretending to be ok.

"This has got to be hard for her." Jack said feeling a little awkward.

"Hey guys." Cassie said walking over. She noticed them staring at Sam. "She barely eats. She barely does anything. I don't even think she sleeps. She just lies there…. all day." The guys realized they were staring and stopped looking at Sam and turned their attention to Cassie. "I've been over there every day, trying to help out the best I can. I make her meals and I bring them to her in bed and everything but she doesn't touch them. And I don't think she eats when I'm not there because there's never any dishes in the sink or lying around the house. I try to help her clean but she doesn't do anything so there's no mess."

"Well at least someone's there." Daniel said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, you know my college classes start next week and I don't think Sam should be alone. I only have class a couple times a week but maybe if you guys could stay with her a little or something while I'm-"

"I don't need a babysitter." Sam said walking over and surprising everyone.

"That's not what I was saying. I just think-" Cassie tried to explain.

"Cass, I'm fine." Sam smiled.

"It's nice to see you smile." Daniel said.

"Well you can only cry so much in one week right?" Sam said making everyone feel awkward. "Well I should go mingle or whatever the hell you're supposed to do in this situation. Thank you guys for coming"

After Sam was out of hearing range Daniel turned to Jack and asked, "Did she just thank us for coming…to a wake?"

"Yeah I know she said she was fine but I'm not buying it." Jack said.

"At least she's talking today." Cassie said. "But I still think she shouldn't be alone. Especially since after today it gets real, the funeral is done and the wake and this is when it really begins to set in that you've lost this person forever." Cassie said forgetting both Jack and Daniel have lost people close to them.

"Yeah I remember when I lost Charlie, I was ready to-" Jack started then changed his mind on what he was going to say, "I could have used a friend like you, Cass." After that no one knew what to say so they all stood there for a few seconds then all went their own ways. Cassie went for more food and Daniel went to talk to a friend and Jack went looking for Sam. When he finally found her realized he didn't know why he was looking in the first place. "Hey Carter, I-um"

"Yes?" She asked turning around and facing him.

"How are you doing?" He asked after a moment. He knew it was a stupid question but it was all he could think of.

"I'm fine." She said forcing a fake smile. She was actually so good at it that most people would have bought her fake smile but not Jack, he knew her too well. He was debating whether or not to call her on it when she asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not." He said.

"No you definitely were."

"Sorry I was just thinking how hard this must be for you and I want you to know you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I'm fine. I deal with a lot of death in my profession." She reminded him.

"I know that, but I'm pretty sure it's not every day that you have to deal with losing your husband." Jack almost choked on the word _husband_ but did his best to hide it.

"Yeah it's not something I deal with everyday but I'm fine."

"Good." He said deciding to ignore the fact she was obviously not fine. "Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here." he looked straight into her eyes.

"Thank you…" she said staring back. "Sir" She decided to add reminding herself of their positions and why staring into each other's eyes is a bad idea.

Her little add-on also reminded him why he needs to be very careful, he's walking on a slippery slope. "Well I think it's time for me to get going. But if you need anything, you know, you can call or something." Sam nodded and Jack left awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked walking over to Sam.

"What?" She asked.

"That little moment between you and Jack."

"We didn't have a moment." Sam said.

"Are you serious? I could feel that tension from across the room."

Sam gave her a weird look. "You know where we are right?" Sam asked. "My _husband's_ wake… I don't think I'll be having _moments _with anyone for quite some time. Not to mention the fact that you are talking about my commanding officer. You need to get over this weird obsession you have with the General and me."

"But you two would be so-"

"Cassie!" Sam snapped. "Let it go. It's not going to happen now drop it."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm really worried about Sam." Cassie said into the phone.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked jumping up off the couch.

"I don't know. She's not dead because she's breathing but other than that she isn't moving. Please come over I don't know what to do and I'm really scared."

"It's ok I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Cassie hung up the phone and sat on the bed next to Sam trying to get her to do something, anything really but she wouldn't move. After a while Cassie finally heard the doorbell ring. "I should go get that, now don't you go anywhere while I'm gone." She joked knowing it wasn't funny at all.

"How's our girl?" Jack asked after Cassie had opened the door and invited him in.

"Still not moving. She's catatonic. I know it's only been a week since the funeral and I understand being upset but this is way more than that, this is unhealthy. I thought she'd get better after the funeral but she didn't she's gotten worse." Cassie said worried about her friend.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do." Jack took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom while Cassie went to the kitchen and made some dinner. "Hey." He knocked on the door as he opened it. "Cassie say's you're not doing too well." He saw her lying on her bed and decided since she was rolled on her side staring at the wall it wouldn't be too awkward to sit next to her on the other side of the bed. "She's really worried you know." He said as he sat down. "Yeah she said you were in a real chatty mood today." He said after a bit of awkward silence. After a minute she rolled over and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and still full of tears. "There's that face we all know and love." He smiled at her. Her face didn't change at all she didn't say anything or even attempt to she just looked at him occasionally blinking. "Look I'll be straight with you, I really suck at this kinda stuff, you know the emotions and talking about them kinda stuff. But never-the-less I'm here. Why? Because I care about you, just like Cassie and Daniel and Teal'c and we're all worried about you." Still no change. Jack sighed. "OK I'm going to tell you something only a handful of people know." he thought of the best way to tell her this. "I know there's nothing I can say to make this better, I've been there I really have. You know about my son, Charlie. Well right after his death people would come up to me and express their sympathies and tell me it would get better and honestly, I just wanted to punch them in the face. I got so bad I thought nothing would ever be ok again I thought I'd never be able to be happy or have a normal life." He paused not sure if he should tell her the rest, it's a secret he's kept hidden from most people he was embarrassed by it and he certainly didn't want any of his subordinates to think of him differently, especially her. He didn't want to do anything that might make her think less of him, but still he knew she needed to her it. "I was in a pretty dark place back then." Maybe he shouldn't say it, dark place seems to sum it up it up pretty well. But then he looked at her and saw that same look he had in his eyes all those years ago. "Carter, what do you know about the first mission through the stargate? Probably just what's in the report but there's something you don't know, I wasn't supposed to just blow up the bomb and leave. I was supposed to stay with the bomb and make sure it did its job. Which, obviously means, I was supposed to die. And I was ok with that, not just because I didn't mind dying for Earth but because I wanted to die." He gave her a second to process. "After Charlie died I was in a very, very dark place, and I wanted to die. Him and Sarah were my world, I had already lost Charlie and it was looking like I was about to lose Sarah too. So when the military offered me a chance to do something I had already been thinking about doing… I agreed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam finally whispered.

"Because I'm worried about you. When you just rolled over and looked at me I saw that same look in your eyes."

"I'd never kill myself." Sam said still whispering.

"I'm not saying you would but I know what grief does to a person and I know that you feel like the only person in the world to have this pain and I want you to know you're not alone."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, do you wanna talk?" He asked.

"Now?" She asked surprised.

"That's why I'm here isn't it?"

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door. "Sorry to disturb you two but I made dinner." Cassie said walking in with a tray of food. "Hey you got her to roll over, how'd you do that?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Jack joked.

Cassie smiled and looked at Sam, "do you want to eat?"

Sam nodded yes and sat up on the bed as Cassie handed her the food. "Thank you." She said still barely above a whisper.

Cassie smiled again and handed her a glass of water. "Here this should help. I'm sure you're throats tired from not really talking for so long and I'm sure you're dehydrated from not drinking anything." Sam half smiled at Cassie. "Well I don't know what you've been saying but it seems to be working." She said to Jack. "So I'm gonna go in the other room and let you guys keep talking. But be sure to come and get me if you need anything. Oh and there's some more food in the kitchen if you're hungry Jack, or if you decide to make up for not eating for 3 days. " She said to Sam. "Ok have fun doing whatever." Cassie said leaving the room.

"3 days?" Jack said amazed.

"I wasn't hungry." She said taking a bite of her soup.

"Well you sure seem hungry now." Jack laughed as she shoveled the soup into her mouth.

"Guess I'm feeling a little better." She shrugged.

"Better enough to talk?" he asked watching her face drop. "I know you don't want to, but you have to."

She looked down knowing he was right. "Ok." She nodded. "We can talk."

The two started talking about Pete and then started talking about everything Sam was going through and feeling and Jack helped her with ways to cope. Neither of them knew how long they were talking for but it must have been a while because before they knew it Cassie was interrupting them again saying she was going home.

"Hey I'm so sorry but it's getting late and I've got classes tomorrow. But Sam if you need anything, _an-y-thing _call me. And thanks again Jack, I don't know how you did it."

"Good night Cass" Sam said as Cassie left.

"Is it that late already?" He looked over at the clock.

"11 p.m." She said in disbelief "where did time go?" She looked over at him awkwardly "I guess you probably wanna go home."

"Yeah I should probably get going." He said as this awkward tension started filling the room.

"Hey thank you for this, you know for getting me to talk and listening to me and all of this…" She tried to clear the awkwardness. "It was…. Really… really… nice..." She whispered as he began to lean in. "what are you doing?" She whispered slowly when he was just a few inches from her face.

"I don't know." He whispered honestly.

Her heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe. She knew she shouldn't but she also knew if she didn't her heart might beat right out of her chest. For once she finally ignored everything and just did what felt right. She knew he was hesitant so she took the lead by putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in to close the gap between them but after that he took over. Everything felt so natural and right that they forgot how wrong it was. But Sam was soon reminded once she realized where her tongue was.

"Oh my gosh!" She said pulling away and gasping for breath. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No . I shouldn't have this is way too soon I mean you just lost your husband for crying out loud. What am I doing? Not to mention I'm your commanding officer. What the hell am I doing?"

"It wasn't all you, ya know." She said.

"Yeah. I should get going." He said standing up. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, or not, I mean I know you're still dealing with a lot so don't feel like you have to. But you can if you want to, I mean don't stay home because of me, just… do what you want." Jack stumbled over his words then awkwardly left.

Once she heard the front door open and close and she knew he was gone she let down her guard and let out the tears she was trying to hide from Jack. "What have I done?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carter." He said surprised to see her sitting in the briefing room. "Didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"Thank you?" She made a face not sure how to respond. "I was going nuts at home and SG 4 just brought back this-"

"Yes I know I saw it, it looks very…." He searched for the right words "Much like something you'd just love to get your hands on."

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"You know, I'm actually very interested in some of the artifacts SG4 brought back with them as well." Daniel added in.

"Yes I'm sure you are." Jack said. "All right you two, have fun." he said dismissing them and walking back to his office, "Oh and T," he said turning around and facing Teal'c "It's good to see you back on Earth."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Jack walked into his office then two seconds later walked back out, "One last thing, Carter can I see you in my office for a minute?"

"Dun-dun-dun" Daniel teased.

Sam laughed and walked over to the general's office. "Yes sir?"

"Go on and take a seat. I just have some paper's here you need to sign." He said closing the door knowing Daniel was listening in.

"Paper's about what?" She asked sitting down.

"Oh that was just a lie because I know how nosey Daniel is." He said as he walked over to his desk and grabed a folder. "Here pretend to be signing these." He handed her the folder and sat down.

"Sir if this is about yesterday I-"

"Relax Carter, it's not about yesterday." She let out a sigh of relief. "I just want to make sure you're ok being back at work."

"Thank you, sir, but I'm fine really."

"Really? Because yesterday you were practically in a 3 day coma and now all the sudden you're fine? Do you see where I might be worried?"

"Yeah I see how it might look that way, but really I'm fine. I guess all I really needed was to talk about it." she shrugged. "But thank you for checking up on me. It means a lot." She smiled at him.

"Well just know if you need to talk again, or go home, or just be alone or whatever just let me know."

"Thank you." She waited for him to say something else but when it became clear he wasn't going to she asked, "Is that all? You looked like you were going to say something else."

"No that's it. Go have fun with your new toy."

She smiled "thank you sir." She stood up and left.

"For crying out loud, Jack!" he told himself after she was gone. "you shoulda told her."

* * *

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to updat the next update should be sooner. Especially if there's more comments :) the more comments i get the more likely i am to update quicker ;) lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." He knocked on the door to her lab.

"Hey." She said looking up for a second then looking back down at the device.

"How's your new toy?" He asked walking over to her.

"It's really quite interesting. I can't be positive but I think what it does is," She paused waiting for him to cut her off.

"What does it do?" He asked her.

"Really?" she asked a little taken back.

"Yeah, isn't that what you were just about to tell me?"

"Well yeah, but you never let me ramble on about these things."

"Can't a guy be interested in a funky alien device thing?" He picked up device she'd been studying.

"Please be careful with that."

"So what's it do?" He turned it around a little.

"It's incredibly fragile." She said as he continued to play with it. "Sir, no disrespect but why are you here?"

"I work here."

"I mean here, in my lab."

"Ok Carter I've got a confession." He set the device down. "Remember earlier in the week when you asked if there was something else I wanted to say and I said no, well I lied. There is something else I wanted to say, you know I've never really been good with talking and I've been trying to find a way to tell you this all week, but I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm retiring." Her big blue eyes shot open and stared at him not sure what to say. "Yeah I was afraid you'd say that."

"Congratulations." She finally said. "I know you've been trying to retire for a while now."

"Yeah." he laughed a little. "I have been trying to retire for a while now."

"So…." She was unsure what to say. "What finally pushed you to retire?"

He thought for a second debating whether or not to tell the truth. He shrugged "It was just the right time."

She looked down and bit her lip afraid of how he might answer her next question. "It's not because of… because of me right?" she looked around refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh course not." She let out a sigh of relief. "Like you said I've been wanting to do this for so long and everything has just finally lined up, but way to be big headed." He joked.

Sam giggled a little "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound conceded. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't-" She stopped talking once she finally let their eyes meet and just stood there staring into his eyes silently. "Well congratulations again." She said once she finally able to pull her eyes away from his stare.

"Thank you." He looked down at the device on the table. "Well you probably wanna get back to that and I should probably go tell Daniel and Teal'c."

"Oh, you haven't told them yet?" she acted like she was surprised he told her first.

"No. Your lab is the closest." He lied, with a bad lie. They both knew Teal'c quarters were the closest and Sam's lab was actually the furthest from Jack's office but neither one said anything because they both knew why he lied. "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone. I'm going to tell Daniel now, then Teal'c, you may need to check on T after that, I know how emotional he gets." They both laughed. "and then I'll make announcement or something next week. Maybe I'll send out a memo." He joked.

"I forgot to ask, what's your last day?"

"End of the month."

"That's next Friday." She said surprised by how soon it was happening.

"Yep." He nodded awkwardly.

"Well good luck telling the boys." Sam smiled at him then went back to working on the device.

"Thanks." He said walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam tried to ignore the reality of what Jack just told her but she knew she couldn't keep doing it much longer. She eventually caved and decided it was time to go home. She cleaned up her lab and went to find Daniel, she knew she couldn't tell Jack why she was leaving and she knew she couldn't just leave. She figured if she told Daniel she was having a rough day he would assume it was Pete and having the loving heart he did he tell Jack for her and not make her talk about anything. While she walked to his office she thought of the best way to say it so Daniel wouldn't ask too many questions she finally had a perfect conversation worked out in her mind when she got to the door but suddenly she forgot it all when she heard two men arguing inside the room.

"Jack you have to tell her. It's the only way."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Jack was practically yelling. "I knew I would regret telling you." He took a breath and calmed down.

"I know you how you feel about talking but you need to do it."

"It's not that simple, Daniel."

"Nothing has ever been simple when it comes to you guys, and yet, somehow, you make it work." Daniel said.

Jack sighed knowing he was right. "Even if I wanted to it's not like we can talk _now_. I mean she just lost her husband for crying out loud."

"Well you don't have to do it _now-now_ just before you move."

"That's still too soon."

"If you don't do it now, then when will you? You know it won't happen after you move, after you move you'll never see each other, which I why you need to talk in the first place."

"It's all too soon." He shook his head. "It's just not the right time."

"Then why are you doing this now?"

"Because I am." Jack snapped. "Because I have to." Daniel stared waiting for Jack to say more. "Because I love her." Jack finally admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I've known for quite some time now that I've had feelings for her, very strong feelings, but it wasn't until that kiss that I realize just how strong…. And to be honest, it scares the hell out of me."

Finally Daniel was speechless.

"Holy Hannah." Sam said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: sorry the last few chapters have been so short...**


	7. Chapter 7

"He said he's in love with you?" Cassie said smiling. "That's so sweet." Sam glared at her. "I know it's horrible timing but you can't deny it's romantic."

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"No I'm not."

"I'm having a serious problem right now and you think it's romantic." Sam said annoyed.

"No offense, but I don't see why it's such a big deal. I mean I know it's quick but it's not like you don't love him back."

"No" Sam shook her head trying to pretend like she didn't know. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Sam sighed and decided it was time to tell Cassie the truth, "Ok, fine, maybe I do have _some_ feelings but that doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Cassie asked confused.

"You have to promise not to laugh at me." Sam said biting her lip.

"Ok, what?"

"I'm cursed." Sam said afraid to look at Cassie knowing what she must have thought.

"Shut up." Cassie laughed. "And you said I wasn't trying to be serious."

"I am being serious. I really truly honestly am cursed." She said it in such a way that Cassie could tell she actually believed it.

"What are you talking about? That's ridiculous. Plus you don't believe in curses."

"I know how it sounds, I do, but every man I have feelings for has died, Jonas, Joseph, Narim, Martouf , and now Pete,"

"Come on you're kidding right now, right?"

"I wish I was." She shrugged.

"Those were all just… unfortunate coincidences."

"That's a lot of coincidences." Sam said shaking her head.

"Maybe that's the universe's way of saying you don't belong with those guys…. Maybe the universe thinks you should be with Jack."

"Or maybe I'd be giving the General a death sentence."

"Maybe you should stopping being so controlling and give him the choice." Cassie smirked knowing she had won the argument.

* * *

**A/N: I know the last few chapters have been short but i promise the next (and final v.v) chapter will be longer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them all :D I wanna say a special thank you to LadyMo and dpdp because they have commented on (if not every) almost every chapter :) with that said enjoy the last chapter and please tell me what you thought over all and what was good/what was bad/if something needs work/ect. hopefully I'll be starting a new story in a couple days so be sure to look for it :D thanks again!**

* * *

"Sir," Sam said answering her front door.

"Hey. Sorry to just show up at your house like this."

"What's going on?"

"I was a little worried about you, you didn't show up to work today."

"Yeah I was going to call, I was having a rough morning… I got a letter in the mail for Pete." She lied knowing she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh, I understand." He looked at the ground not sure what else to say. "That must be rough."

"Yeah." she agreed, also unsure what to say. "Do you wanna come in? You came all the way out here you should at least come in and have a beer."

"Yeah that'd be nice." He said stepping inside. While Sam walked to the kitchen to get a couple beers Jack walked to the couch working up the nerve to say what he actually came here to say. "I have a confession," Jack said when Sam walked into the room and handed him his beer.

"OK…." She said nervously sitting down next to him.

"I didn't just come here to see if you were ok I wanted to talk to you about something-"

"I have a confession too." She said cutting him off. "I heard you talking to Daniel yesterday." She blurt out.

"Oh… So I guess you know what I wanted to talk about then." He said staring at the beer in his hands.

"Yeah…." Sam said not sure what else to do.

"You know what, I shouldn't have come this is stupid." He said standing up.

"No." She said jumping up. "It's not stupid… It's just a little fast that's all." Sam said softly.

"How much did you hear yesterday?" Jack asked rubbing his neck and sitting back down.

"Enough." She said copying his actions and sitting down next to him.

"Right…." He waited for her to say something more but she didn't. "This is really awkward." He finally said.

"Yeah a little."

"So I take it you heard me… you know…. say how I…. you know... Feel about you." Jack stuttered out.

"Yeah I heard that." She bit her lip.

"So?" He asked blowing out some air.

"I don't know." She said.

"You don't know? I say I'm in love with you and you say you don't know?"

"I'm sorry it's just so soon and so complicated and so-"

"I get it, I made a mistake coming today I should go." He said standing up again.

"No please don't." She grabbed his arm. "Don't go." She begged looking up into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked already knowing why but still wanting to hear her say it.

"Because I think I might…." She paused unable to stay anything else. She tried to finish her sentence but nothing else would come out she just sat there gagging on air.

Jack let a half smile slip out and sat back down. "Ok I'll stay." He pulled his arm away. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"You don't have a plan? What is this? The twilight zone?" He joked. She didn't smile. "I was kidding."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sureeee" He said worried about what kind of confession would make her feel like she needs to ask to tell him.

"I do like you… a lot… but I'm scared because… well because…" She sighed. "Because I'm cursed."

"Carter, if you don't want to be with me just say it." Jacks said a little offended she would make up such a ridiculous excuse.

"I do want to be with you, I really do." She reassured him. "But I really am cursed. You think I'm crazy don't you?" She laughed a little knowing how crazy she sounded.

"A little." He admitted,

"It's ok, I thought I was too at first, but then it kept happening. I even joked about it with Pete, and look what happened to him."

"You're serious right now?" He asked as she nodded. "I thought you don't believe in curses."

"I don't. But logically… it's the only answer."

"Let me get this straight… the only _logical_ answer is a curse?"

Sam shrugged "Yes. I mean how else could you explaining me losing everyone close to me."

"You haven't lost everyone-"

"Every man I have feelings for dies." She said "Martouf, Jonas Hanson, Narim , Joseph." She listed them all. "And now of course there's Pete."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter, you can't blame yourself for that."

"Really? Do you know what he was doing before his accident?" She asked knowing he didn't. "Getting milk… for me. I needed milk for dinner and I refused to make anything else so I made him go and get it…. If I wouldn't have-" Her eyes were full of tears.

"Come on Carter, don't say that. You know that's not true. And even worse that's a major cliché and you know how I feel about those." He joked again making her half smile. "That wasn't your fault-none of it was. They were all just…"

"Coincidences?" She said. "That's what Cassie said. "

"Cassie is a smart young lady." Jack smiled making Sam laugh and remember what else Cassie said. "What?" He asked confused.

"It's just, after she said that it was coincidence she changed her mind and said the universe was trying to get us together." Sam laughed a little more.

"Seems about as plausible as your cursed theory." Jack said.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "She was just being goofy."

"I don't know, haven't you ever gotten the feeling we were just supposed to be together?" He asked grabbing her hand. "Just think about all those other alternate realities we've come across, the me and you in those worlds always seemed to be together."

"We've only come across two alternate realities." She reminded him.

"Yes but we were engaged in one and married in the other."

Sam thought for a second. "You died in those too." She reminded him again. "Even the alternate me's are cursed." Jack laughed realizing he couldn't convince her she wasn't cursed. "Why is that funny?" she asked.

"Because I don't think you really believe you're cursed, I think you're just using that as an excuse to not deal with your feelings for me."

"Are you trying to use reverse psychology on me?" Sam smiled.

"Is it working?"

Sam laughed. "No."

"Then no I'm not." He smiled at her.

"Sir, if we do this… and if something happens…"

"Nothing's going to happen."

"But if it does,"

"Then it's another horrible coincidence that's not your fault. If anything, I'd more to blame. I'm the one pushing so hard for this relationship." He smiled knowing he had finally talked her out of this curse nonsense. She smiled back not sure what else to say. "So?" He asked like he did at the beginning of the conversation.

"So" she smiled and shrugged.

"What are we going to do about the curse?"

"Maybe we can try exploring Cassie's theory." Sam smiled as she kissed him.

**_FIN_**


End file.
